herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
November 11
November 11 is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Liquid Induced Cryokinesis Items: * Handgun - 8 shots * Multiple Cigarette packets Personality *Calm (Most the time.) *Proud Background November has been through multiple different jobs. He originally started off as a agent for the police, using his mutation to take down people indiscreetly. He shortly left that job after he found himself starting to be violently sick after using his mutation, with it only becoming worse. The X-Men helped him find a way to deal with his mutation, smoking. He might despise what smoking does to his body, but he finds it a positive alternative to the sickness he once felt. In more present time November found himself separated from the X-Men after the loss of multiple children at the Mutant Control Facility. He wasn’t visited by his ‘friends’ when he was in jail, with the only one showing any sort of compassion being Barnham, who saved his life. He’s decided to commit himself to the Mutant Control Facility due to this act, not bothering to go back to the X-Men after they had left him to rot in a cell. Storyline Season 4 November ended up taking a group of children away from the school when the MCF arrived outside with an army. After being searched for by Barnham and Dhurke, he was convinced by the two that the marking was for the best, giving the option to his students to leave if they choose. November eventually met up at the MCF with one of the other two groups, leading the students inside to be marked. The officer Bryan Holmes ended up walking by Vera, making her explode, killing and severely injuring many students around her. This threw November into a fit, attempting to kill Holmes. He was stopped by the joint effort of Barnham, Chun-li, Minato, Franziska, and technically Bryan. He was put into jail for around a year, refusing to be marked after the tragedy that occurred. His decision was quickly changed after Barnham saved his life, as an executive attempted to murder November in a cell. This was the only time someone went out of their way for November while he was in prison, with nobody coming to visit him. He then took up position as a police officer under Barnham, dealing specifically with mutant threats. The most notable threat he dealt with was during the attack from Herman Crab on the MCF, taking out escaped prisoners (and Minato, payback is a bitch). November was called by Chun-Li after her apartment was attacked and Holmes was killed, reporting that they came for their negation tags. It was later at the underground that November heard about the truth of the cure, and that Barnham intended to support it. November trusted that Barnham had some sort of plan, and decided that the best course of action was to go after the Mayor to take him out of Barnham's way. November gathered a team consisting of Zell, Chun-Li, Pyrrha, Killua, and Bigby to attack the Mayor's office, aiming to 'incapacitate' the mayor. His intention was to end his life. Once they arrived at the scene November took care of a group of snipers, and took down Jack after he had captured Bigby and the group was on the brink of surrendering. With help from the others November made his way inside, taking out multiple guards and an entire shadow squad, finally meeting the Mayor. They exchanged few words, before the Mayor made a break for it, leaving the building majorly wounded. November finds himself knocked out from his injuries and captured. November is interrogated by Dante about where he got Sonia syringes from, to which November freezes his own hand off to beat the shit out of Dante, giving him and Cammy Rogers some serious wounds but eventually being knocked out, since he was still restrained. He is taken up the next day on stage for Barnham's speech, to which it is revealed about his little raid. Barnham is blamed for November's actions, and when November is given a chance to speak up about the syringes but refuses, causes Dante to cut off Barnham's head. Trivia *November 11 is from the Manga/Anime Darker than Black. He has the exact same powers as in the series. *His AO sprites are made by LeoIvanov. *He hates smoking's effect on the body, especially when others smoke around him, often ranting about second hand smoke: "Secondhand smoke kills, you know. It’s far worse than the fumes you inhale directly. Take diethylene, one of those nasty carcinogens your doctor might have warned you about on your last visit. Firsthand smoke has between 5.3 and 43 nanograms of diethylene, whereas, secondhand smoke has 680 and 823 nanograms. Then we’ve got quinoline, another effective one, secondhand smoke has 18,000 nanograms; 11 times more than the amount you’re sucking down firsthand." Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants